modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of codenames
This is a list of character codenames, which are the names of their directories, as well as the files within them. It is recommended for modders to refer to this list when searching for a specific character. List ''Cars'' *McQ = Lightning McQueen *McQM = Monster McQueen *Mat = Mater *Sal = Sally *Hud = Doc Hudson *Ram = Ramone *Flo = Flo *Sher = Sheriff *Chi = Chick Hicks *King = King *Dar = Darrell Cartrip *CSpat = Count Spatula *Fle = Fletcher *Ger = Gerald *ElG = El Guapo *Papo = Papo *Nas = Piston Cup Racer (all share the same model) *Cle = Cletus *Zeke = Zeke *TJ = Tommy Joe *Hick = Lewis, Judd and Buford *Vin = Vince *Bar = Barry *Son = Sonny *Len = Lenny *Crp = The Crippler *Gino = Ginormous *DJ = DJ *Boo = Boost *Snot = Snot Rod *Win = Wingo *Mia = Mia *Tia = Tia *Sar = Sarge *Fil = Fillmore *Lui = Luigi *Mack = Mack *Gui = Guido *Liz = Lizzie *Fra = Frank *Trac = Tractor *Bes = Bessie *Sed = Sedan *7sed = 70's Sedan *Hat = Hatchback *Van = Minivan *Wag = Wagon *Suv = SUV *Mtrn = Motorhome Notch RV ''Cars: Mater-National'' All returning characters remain the same, except where noted. *Lew = Lewis *Judd = Judd *Buf = Buford *Fred = Fred *Gin = Ginormous *Phil = Philip *Yuri = Yuri *Sven = Gudmund *Otto = Otto *Hiro = Koji *Gio = Giovanni *Emma = Emma *MatM = Monster Mater *SulM = Sulley *Mike = Mike *Red = Red ''Cars: Race-o-Rama'' All returning characters remain the same, except where noted. *Can = Candice *CanT = Candice's Truck *Elm = El Machismo *Sti = Stinger *CHF = Chick Hicks Modified *Bub = Bubba *Tatr = Tater *Tatjr = Tater Jr. *Tro = Trophy Girl *Vnn = VIN *NOC = Not Chuck *PCC = Chick Hicks Pitty *PCH = Doc Hudson Pitty *PCM = MotorCo. Pitty *SCA = Chick's Academy Student 1 *SCB = Chick's Academy Student 2 *SCC = Chick's Academy Student 3 *SCD = Chick's Academy Student 4 *SHA = Doc's Academy Student 1 *SHB = Doc's Academy Student 2 *SHC = Doc's Academy Student 3 *SHD = Doc's Academy Student 4 *Rof = Race official truck *McQT = Dragon Lightning McQueen *McQS = Daredevil Lightning McQueen *McQD = Matador Lightning McQueen *McQSC = Beach Racer Lightning McQueen *McQAv = Off-Road Lightning McQueen *McQMp = Street Racer Lightning McQueen *McQWB = Speedway Lightning McQueen *MatT = Tokyo Mater *MtG = Mater the Greater *MtD = El Materdor *MiaM = Spanish Mia *MiaR = Firetruck Mater Fan Mia *MiaS = Mater The Greater Fan Mia *MiaT = Tokyo Mia *TiaM = Spanish Tia *TiaR = Firetruck Mater Fan Tia *TiaS = Mater The Greater Fan Tia *TiaT = Tokyo Tia *Mach = Kabuto *SecC = Security Car *PKU = Pick-Up Truck *CCS = Crew Chief Sedan *Jrn = Journalist *Fan = Fan *Bul = Buldozer Category:Information